1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to controlling data transfer to and/or from storage devices, and relates in particular to ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, hard disks and other drives such as CD or DVD drives, tape devices, high capacity removeable devices, zip drives, and CDRW drives are storage devices that may be connected to the computer via an interface for defining the physical and logically requirements for performing data transfer to and from the devices. One of the most popular interfaces used in modem computer systems is the one most commonly known as IDE (Integrated Drive Electronics). The IDE drive interface, more properly called AT (Advanced Technology) Attachment (ATA) interface, was developed starting in 1986 and was standardized around 1988. The specification which provides a way to make disk drive “attachments” to the PC (Personal Computer) architecture, was further developed to a variety of more recent specifications such as ATA/ATAPI, EIDE, ATA-2, Fast ATA, ATA-3, Ultra ATA, Ultra DMA, ATA-4 and many more as well. All of these specifications define storage interfaces for connecting to parallel storage devices and are referred to as being ATA compliant hereafter.
While the parallel ATA interconnect has been the dominant internal storage interconnect for desktop and mobile computers because of its relative simplicity, high performance, and low cost, ATA compliant interfaces have a number of limitations that are exhausting their ability to continue increasing performance. Some of these limitations are the 5-volt signalling requirement, and the high pin count. These and other characteristics of parallel ATA interfaces are the reasons why such interfaces cannot scale to support several more speed doublings as happened in the past, so that this interface is nearing its performance capacity.
For this reason, and to provide scaleable performance for the next decade, serial ATA (SATA) was developed as a next generation ATA specification. SATA is an evolutionary replacement for the parallel ATA physical storage interface and is designed to be 100% software compatible with today's ATA, but to have a much lower pin count, enabling thinner, more flexible cables. Because of the maintained software compatibility, no changes in today's drivers and operating systems are required. Moreover, the lower pin count also benefits the system design of motherboards and their chipsets and other integrated silicon components.
As mentioned above, one of the key features of the SATA interface is the software compatibility to parallel ATA controllers. This can be better understood from a comparison of FIGS. 1 and 2 which illustrate standard ATA and the serial ATA (SATA) connectivity, respectively.
Turning first to FIG. 1 which depicts how ATA compliant parallel storage devices are connected to a computer system to enable data transfer to and from the devices, the computer system includes an operating system 115 that is the main software running on the computer. There may further be multiple application programs 100, 105, 110 which usually have a user interface for providing information to the user and receiving input. Of course, application programs with no user interface exist as well. Further, there is usually a driver software 120 provided which may be an extra software component, or part of the operating system 115, and which is run specifically to interact with ATA compliant hardware.
This hardware includes the ATA adapter 125 which exchanges data signals with devices 135, 140 over a parallel port 130. The ATA adapter 125 is also called ATA controller, often together with the parallel port 130.
Referring now to FIG. 2 which illustrates the corresponding parts of a computer system having an SATA interface, there are no changes required in the application programs 100, 105, 110, the operating system 115, nor the driver 120. On the hardware side, an SATA adapter 200 is provided that is connected to one or more serial ports 210, 215 for exchanging signals with serial devices 220, 225. That is, the SATA enabled computer system differs from the system of FIG. 1 in that the devices and ports are serialized, and an appropriate SATA compliant adapter 200 is provided. Focusing in more detail to this adapter, it can be seen, that the SATA adapter 200 may be understood as comprising an ATA adapter 125, being accompanied with a parallel/serial converter 205 to perform parallel-to-serial and serial-to-parallel conversion of data signals.
As neither in the operating system 115 nor in the driver software 120 specific adaptations to the SATA specification are required, the interface of FIG. 2 is software compatible with the technique of FIG. 1. Thus, SATA is a drop-in solution, and today's software will run on the new architecture without modification. Given this feature and the above described other advantages, and further taking into account that SATA compliant controllers and devices will be of about the same costs as conventional units, SATA is expected to eventually completely replace parallel ATA interfaces. SATA's adoption by the industry will follow a phased transition path, and there will be a point where both parallel and serial ATA capabilities are available.
Although the technology is software compatible and operating system transparent, SATA electronics and connectors will differ from those of the conventional ATA interface. For this reason, adapters may be provided to facilitate forward and backward compatibility of hard disks and other storage devices on computer systems. For instance, SATA-to-ATA bridges may be used in hard disk drives and storage systems, and ATA-to-SATA bridges may be used in motherboards, add-in cards and drive test equipment. However, such conventional solutions require a significant amount of additional hardware components and thus lead to increased manufacturing costs.